


Septiplier Smut: Mark is a dick

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark edges Jack, not much to sayFormerly Septiplier Smut: I can’t come up with a title.





	Septiplier Smut: Mark is a dick

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m still alive. I’m going to Egypt in two days so that’s cool. Thought I’d upload something before I left, but I didn’t have time for a final edit, so please excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy!

Jack had never been so happy to hear a door open in his life. He'd been here for what felt like hours, squirming while Mark watched over the camera he'd set up. Jack knew if he'd safe signaled, Mark would've come to untie him, but the thought that he was still completely at his boyfriend's mercy was intoxicating. Mark shut the door and came over to Jack, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You doing okay?" He asked, gently stroking Jack's hair out of his face. The Irishman nodded, swallowing around the gag as best as he could. 

"Do you want me to take that out for a bit?"

Jack sobbed out, bucking his hips up against the vibrator. It was secured to his cock, buzzing away like it had been for far too long.

"Jack." Mark said again. "Look at me."

Jack did, holding desperate eye contact. 

"Do you want the gag out?" 

He nodded, so Mark unlatched it and eased it out of his mouth. 

"Mark please." Jack groaned, hips jerking. Mark had set him up with a butt plug, as well as this cursed vibrator he’d turned to low before he left. There was enough for Jack to stay on edge, but not enough to send him over. He was desperate and overstimulated, and he hadn't even come once yet. 

"You wanna come, baby?" Mark asked, taking in the sight of his boyfriend tied naked to the bed. He was so desperate, and completely at Mark’s mercy. He nodded, though that was the answer Mark was expecting. 

"Think you can wait just a little longer for me? You're doing so good."

Another nod as he bucked his hips in an effort to get some friction. This stupid vibrator was killing him. He heard Mark open the lube and let himself hope that his dom would just fuck him really fast and let him come. But Mark eased the plug out and slid two fingers in. 

"I can take you." Jack moaned. 

"I know baby, I'll let you come soon. Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?"

Jack nodded, clenching around Mark's fingers. 

"Relax, I've got you." Mark brushed Jack's prostate and he pretty much screamed. Getting some actual pleasure after all this horrible teasing was unbelievably good. 

"M-Mark!" Jack gasped. 

"You like that?"

He nodded desperately. For once, he actually felt like prostate stimulation could be enough to send him over. 

"More, I need more." Jack bucked his hips against the unrelenting toy. 

“You gotta be patient, baby. I'll give you what you want if you're good." Mark soothed. He kissed his boyfriend’s neck briefly before returning to the task at hand; torturing the life out of him.

Jack sighed, tugging at the ropes almost out of habit. Then Mark started massaging his prostate, and Jack went wild. 

"Ah! O-Oh, Mark!" He struggled desperately. It was way too much, yet still not enough. He couldn't get that little bit more to send him over, but it was all just so intense at the same time. He was teetering right on the edge, begging for both more and less. 

"You gotta make up your mind Jack, what do you want?" Mark asked in a soothing tone. Jack couldn't even respond, far beyond words at this point. He could only groan and buck his hips. Mark added a third finger, wanting to make sure Jack could take what was coming, but he was also definitely trying to overstimulate the Irishman before the main event. Mark was such a dick sometimes. 

"Does that feel good baby?" Mark asked. Jack had started mindlessly rutting against the vibrator, but the toy was secured to his cock and it moved with him, so he wasn't getting any friction. 

"No, and I hate you." Jack choked out. 

"That doesn't sound like someone who wants to come any time soon."

Jack groaned but shut up for now. He didn't want to make this wait any longer than it was already going to be. Mark brushed over his prostate, careful not to give him too much at once. He knew his boyfriend was sensitive after all the teasing, so he had to be careful or Jack would get overwhelmed. The Irishman groaned, hips jerking into the air. Mark was starting to consider breaking out the cock ring, as Jack seemed to be teetering on the edge. 

“Still doing okay, baby?”

“Yeah, but I wanna come.” He panted. 

“I bet you only need a little bit more to send you over, right? If I hit your prostate a few more times, do you think you can come just from that?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, please Mark.” Jack groaned. He felt his boyfriend jab his fingers into his prostate and cried out. Just a little more, a little more and he would tip over. Then everything stopped. Mark slid his fingers out, clicked the vibrator off, and while Jack had desperately wanted it off for what felt like hours, that was the last thing he wanted right now. 

“Mark!” Jack gasped, hips jerking wildly as he chased the climax that had been so close just seconds ago. 

“Let me know when you’ve calmed down, okay?” Mark asked with a sly smirk that said they would be here a while. Jack only nodded. Nothing he said, other than his safe word, would make this go any faster. He would have to wait it out, and focus on relaxing for now. 

“Do you want water, a quick stretch?”

“Water?” Jack could be a little unsure in his sub space.

“Of course, I’ll go get you a glass. You can cool down while I’m gone.” Mark left, returning quickly with a glass of water. Jack had calmed down a little, but his cock was still very much hard, and he still wanted to come more than anything.

“Lift your head.” Mark instructing, bringing the cup to his lips so he could drink. Jack did, then Mark put the cup aside and got back to business. 

“Ready?” Mark asked. Jack nodded, and he clicked the vibrator back on. 

“Ah!” Jack cried out. “Mark!” 

“Relax, baby.” He soothed. “I’ll let you come soon enough.”

Jack felt something prod at his entrance, but it wasn’t Mark. He tugged at the ropes, trying to see what was touching him.

“It’s a vibrator, the medium-sized purple one, your favorite.” Mark soothed. “Just relax. I’ve got you.” 

Jack decided to obey, relaxing into the mattress. Nothing he did would speed this up, so it was better to just let Mark do what he wanted. He felt the vibrator slide in, clenching around it out of habit. 

“I’m gonna turn it on, okay? Tell me if it’s too much.” 

Jack nodded, bracing himself. The vibrations were startling, getting his prostate in the best way. 

“Mark!” He screamed. 

“Okay?” Mark asked. Jack nodded, bucking his hips. It was a lot, but he was okay. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want to come!” He wailed. And there was almost enough to send him over. Just a little longer and he really would come. He’d most certainly earned it by now, but then the vibrator secured to his cock was vanished, taking with it Jack’s hope of finishing sometime soon, and leaving him with nothing to focus on but how intense the vibrations inside him were. If he listened carefully, he could hear Mark unharnessing the wand that had previously been secured to Jack, and it was suddenly back, but pressed directly to the sensitive head of his cock. Jack screamed, then sobbed out at how overwhelming it all was. 

“Color?” Mark asked. 

“Fuck, green.” Jack groaned. He was probably closer to yellow, but he really didn’t want to stop, so he didn’t safe word. Mark nodded, clicking the wand down a setting as if he could hear what Jack was thinking, and knew he was getting overwhelmed. Jack sighed and relaxed a bit, able to think over the pleasure. 

“Better?” Mark asked. Jack nodded.

“You need to use your colors so I’m not left guessing. Green means good to go, yellow is slow down, and red is stop, okay?”

Jack nodded again, feeling the wand start to slide up and down his shaft. He moaned, bucking his hips. Mark slid the wand back up to the head of his cock, reaching around to jerk him off. Jack cried out, bucking into his hand. Some real, actual contact after all this teasing was amazing. Jack practically howled, bucking up desperately. He started thrusting into Mark’s hand, pulling at the ropes as he tried to get himself off. 

“Be patient, Jack.”

“You know I’m not patient.” The Irishman growled, hips jerking. “Please, Mark. I’m so close, please just let me-.”

Mark yanked the vibrator away, making Jack sob in frustration as he desperately thrust up into the air. 

“Shh, you’re okay. Don’t forget to breathe.” He soothed. Jack bit back a snide remark, knowing it wasn’t going to help his situation. He squirmed, tugging at his restraints. 

“Are those too tight?” Mark asked. Jack shook his head. The restraints were fine, that wasn’t the problem. He let Mark play with his hair for a bit, massaging his scalp until he’d calmed down enough to continue. It was hard to calm down with a vibrator still buzzing away inside him, but it was only on low. Jack could take it, he could be good for Mark. 

“Ready?”

“Can I come this time?” Jack asked, dreading the answer. 

“I don’t know...” Mark said, pretending to think about it. He’d probably made up his mind already, but that didn’t mean Jack wasn’t going to try and change it.

“Please? I’ve been so good.”

“I don’t know about good, but you’ve at least been decent.” Mark laughed. 

“Is that a yes?” Jack asked hopefully, struggling a bit. The vibrator was still vibrating, and it wasn’t helping his painfully hard dick.

“You’ll find out, won’t you?” Mark asked with a smirk. “How does this sound? I’ll bring you to the edge one more time, let you calm down, and then you can come.”

“But I really want to come now.” Jack pouted. 

“I know baby, but do you think you can hold on just a little longer for me? You’re doing so good.” Mark praised. He ran a hand up and down Jack’s thigh, waiting for an answer while ultimately making it harder to answer. 

“Only If you undress too.” Jack decided. He was completely naked, but Mark was still dressed, and it was starting to get annoying because his boyfriend was very attractive and Jack liked when he was naked. 

“It’s a deal.” Mark laughed. He stopped touch Jack so he could strip to his boxers, taking his time and ultimately giving Jack more time to recover before they dove back in. Jack clearly did not appreciate the sentiment, but he stayed quiet and only squirmed a little while Mark took his time getting undressed. 

“Ready?” He asked, sitting back down on the bed. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jack said, expecting the vibrators again, but Mark actually turned off the one still nestled inside him. 

“What are you doing?” He whined, squirming a little. Jack wanted to get this over with so he could come. 

“Come on, trust me.” Mark smiled. Jack sighed, letting his head rest back against the pillow. He felt something touch his dick and jumped, looking up to see Mark sliding a sort of sleeve over his cock. It felt heavenly, and he checked on a moan. 

“Where did you even get that?” Jack asked, knowing he’d never seen it before. 

“It’s new.” Mark laughed. “You like it?” He started jerking his boyfriend off with the toy, and Jack’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh fuck,” He gasped. “Fuck, Mark it’s so fucking tight.” 

“Yeah?” 

“God, fuck you.” Jack groaned, realizing now that Mark had turned off the vibrator so all the focus would have to be on his dick. He couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Fuck me? Why would you insult me so? What did I do to deserve such language?” Mark asked.

“Mark.” Jack gasped as he focused on the more sensitive tip for a moment. He started chanting his boyfriend’s name, too blissed out to think of anything else to say. 

“Color?” Mark asked. Jack thought about it for a second. 

“Green.”

“Is it actually green this time?” 

“Yes, god! Mark it feels so ah-!” Jack screamed, hips jerking up wildly as Mark hit a little switch on the side. 

“You fucking asshole!” Jack wailed. 

“Something wrong?” Mark asked innocently, sliding the now vibrating sleeve up and down his member. 

“Ah! Mark holt shit!” It felt like his soul was leaving his body through his dick. The sleeve was impossibly tight, and the vibrations weren’t helping anything. Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight, thrashing and struggling wildly. 

“Color?”

“Yellow.” Jack admitted.

“Talk to me.” Mark said, ready to untie him at a moments notice.

“T-Turn the vibrations off for a bit.” 

Mark obeyed, switching the toy off immediately. 

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, hold on.” Jack took a few deep breaths. “Okay, you can move it again.”

He nodded, then started to slide it up and down again, keeping it slow at first and then speeding it up as he went. Jack groaned, thrusting up to increase the friction. Mark didn’t turn the toy back on, but he brought his other hand back down to thrust the vibrator inside Jack. He didn’t turn that on either, but he made sure to hit Jack’s prostrate with it on every thrust. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.“ Jack groaned, pulling at his bonds. 

“The number of times you’ve pulled on those cuffs is ridiculous considering you still seem to think that’ll get you somewhere.” Mark teased. 

“I hate you. Please just get me off.” Jack whined. Mark was holding the sleeve still now, letting Jack thrust into it and set his own pace. He kept his thrusts quick and shallow, chasing the orgasm he knew Mark was going to steal away at the last second. He was right. Just as he finally had enough friction to come, Mark pulled the sleeve off of his member completely. The action nearly sent him over the edge, but Jack restrained himself, shouting out curses as he held back. He could be good for Mark, he could behave himself. 

“Breathe.” Mark reminded him, so Jack took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was. The faster he calmed down, the faster he got to finally enjoy the orgasm he’d worked so hard for. 

“You’re doing so well, baby. Almost there.” Mark soothed. “Do you want me to untie you? How do you want to finish?”

“We aren’t going anywhere until I get to come in that miraculous new toy of yours. Do you think we can break out the prostate massager?” Jack asked. 

“Of course, whatever you want.” Mark said, fetching it from the bedside table. He started to pull the vibrator out of Jack, no doubt to swap it for the massager, but Jack shook his head, stopping him.

“That’s for you.” He smirked. “Didn’t think I’d let you get me off without so much as touching yourself, did you?” 

“Fuck you, you just want to see me lose control.” Mark laughed.

“I most certainly do. You make the most beautiful noises with that thing in you.” Jack said, as if he hadn’t been screaming Mark’s name just a few moments ago.

“Fine, only because you’ve been so good.”

“I thought I was only decent.”

“Shut up before I fuck the sass out of you.” Mark groaned, slipping out of his boxers and lubing up the toy. It was admittedly one of his favorite toys, and it was nice and small and he could take it without prep, but he was still a little reluctant to give up the control he’d held so carefully until this point. 

“Can you hurry it up? I’m been on edge for like an hour.” Jack complained. 

“Sorry, hang on.” He slid the toy in and turned it on, positioning it against his sweet spot. Dear lord. There was a reason this was his favorite toy, and this was the reason. He managed to keep himself composed to some degree, even with the toy buzzing away against his prostate. Mark knew he couldn’t open his mouth without making some embarrassing noises, so he decided to just go for it, turning the sleeve back on and sliding it over Jack’s cock. He let out a muffled cry, toes curling.

“T-Turn in the-. oh fuck-. Turn on the other one too.” Jack ordered. 

“Getting bossy, are we?” Mark teased, but his voice wavered. 

“I earned the right to be bossy! Turn on the other vibrator!” Jack groaned. His hips jerked when Mark turned it on, and he fucked ginseng down on it, struggling to do so at this angle. 

“I want my hands back.” Jack said, not done making demands. 

“Okay, hold on, shit.” Mark reached up and unlatched the leather cuffs, freeing Jack. “There. Anything else, your highne-?” Jack pulling him down into a kiss, meeting him halfway and cutting off his sentence. The kiss was hit and desperate on both ends. While edging Jack, Mark hadn’t so much as laid a finger on his own cock, and he was very worked up. His hands were everywhere, grabbing whatever he could hold onto. One might accuse him of clinging to Jack for dear life, and one would be right. That may be why he didn’t notice Jack reaching for his sick until he was jerking them both off, pressing Mark’s cock against the vibrating sleeve wrapped around his own. Now Mark understood why Jack had asked him to turn the vibrations off last round. To say it was intense was an understatement. Mark couldn’t imagine how Jack was so composed, then realized Jack wasn’t composed at all. His head was thrown back, body gleaming with sweat as he twitched and jerked uncontrollably. The two vibratory seemed to be wreaking as much havoc on him as they did on Mark. 

“C-Can I come this time?” Jack asked, stumbling over the words. His hand didn’t stop moving, making it difficult for Mark to reply over the pleasure. 

“Yes, go ahead baby.” He said. Jack tipped his head forward, letting it rest on Mark’s shoulder as he jerked them both off. Mark shifted so the vibrations were on the head of his cock, and holy shit, that felt good. His toes curled with the combined pleasure of the prostate massager and the sleeve, and he knew Jack was feeling something similar. 

“So close.” Jack groaned. “Fuck, Mark, I’m-. Fuck!” He dissolved into curses and chanting Mark’s name. 

“It’s okay Jack, I’ve got you. I’m close too.” Mark assured him with a calm he didn’t feel. All he felt was pleasure, and it was fantastic.

Mark came first, letting the magic of the prostate massager push him over. His hips jerked against the sleeve, letting those vibrations add to the mind numbing pleasure coursing through him. He kept bucking his hips, letting himself near overstimulation before he pulled away, turning off and removing the massager as well.

“Mark!” Jacks sharp cry brought him back to reality. He somehow hadn’t come yet, and wanted Mark to help. 

“Hey, I’ve got you.” The American soothed. He slid forward so Jack could rest his head on his shoulder again, burying his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. He was undoubtedly overwhelmed, chasing a release he frustratingly couldn’t catch. 

“Mark, please!”

“You can come.” He reminded his boyfriend, then took over the sleeve, his own hand replacing Jacks. The Irishman moaned loudly, hips jerking as he begged for more. Mark switched both vibrators up a setting, adjusted the one inside him so it was against his prostate, and Jack was gone. He bit down hard on Mark’s shoulder, clawing at his boyfriend’s back as his whole body trembled with the force of it. It was the best orgasm Jack had ever had in his life, stealing the air from his lungs and the thoughts from his mind. The toy inside him milked every last drop while Mark stroked him through the burst of ecstasy. He kept stroking until Jack whined, signaling that it was too much. 

He turned the sleeve off, getting it off of his boyfriend’s duck as quickly as he could. Then Mark pulled the vibrating out of him, switching that off too. 

“You okay?” He asked. “Looked like you came pretty hard.”

Jack took a moment to catch his breath before responding. “I came so fucking hard I thought I died. I’m so okay you wouldn’t even believe.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Best torture I’ve ever been out through.” Jack agreed. “But if we do this again, it’s your turn to get edged. And don’t even think about calling me a brat or I’ll tie you up and leave you there.” 

“I would never call you a brat... If you didn’t deserve it, which you often do.” Mark teased.

“Just clean me up so I can sleep.” Jack whined. Mark laughed, but did as told. He grabbed a washcloth and did his best to clean up without stimulating either of them too much. They were both over sensitive and thoroughly done for the night. He tossed the cloth aside and curled up next to Jack. 

“I love you.” Mark smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, you fucking-.”

“Don’t start something you don’t want me to finish.” Mark warned, only half joking. “I’ll fuck you into the mattress.” 

“You say that as if it’s not the goal.” Jack laughed. “But I do love you, and you are a fucking ass.” 

“I’ll be fucking your ass if you’re not careful.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep!” 

“Goodnight brat. I mean Jack.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy!


End file.
